


Space Is Just A Word (Made Up By Someone Who's Afraid)

by ghostlygone



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, John Diggle Is So Done, More fluffy, POV John Diggle, POV Outsider, Touching, Wordcount: 100-500, but like not sexual, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlygone/pseuds/ghostlygone
Summary: 'It was interesting, really, watching the way the two interacted. Always touching, never too far apart - as if they were connected by a rope, wrapping around them and binding them together, pulling them closer, closer, closer. As if there was an unseen force pulling them together.'AKA Oliver doesn't like people in his personal space and yet is always very close to Felicity. Diggle is so done with their obliviousness.AKA, a 500 word fic my sister challenged me to do
Relationships: John Diggle & Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Space Is Just A Word (Made Up By Someone Who's Afraid)

**Author's Note:**

> So I was challenged by my sister to write a short Olicity thing with exactly 500 words. This is the result!

He had been watching his two co-workers for the last half an hour or so, and he had noticed something that was out of place with Oliver, like he was doing something unusual. He had been working with Oliver for eight months and then with Felicity as 'Team Arrow' for roughly six months, and, in that time, he had come to know the two, specifically Oliver, very well.

He knew that Oliver rarely slept longer than two hours. He knew that Felicity preferred to be around people, even if she needed silence to work. He knew that Oliver didn't like being alone. He knew that Felicity couldn't relax if it was silent. He knew that Oliver hated being touched. He knew that Felicity needed to touch something to know it was real. He knew his friends and that meant he knew that they both needed their own personal space. They had to be the ones to initiate any form of contact and they would hold it for as long as they wanted. Since Oliver had returned from the island, he was known for being silent, keeping to himself and he was barely seen with anybody other than Felicity and Diggle.

Diggle looked at the scene infront of him, watching how Oliver put his hand on Felicity's shoulder, how he curved his body closer to hers. How Felicity leaned into his touch. They were so close to one another, so close that he knew there must be something there for them to be that comfortable with each other. He had had to be around Oliver most of the time for a month before Oliver came to trust him, and all it took for him to trust Felicity was a couple of meetings.

It was interesting, really, watching the way the two interacted. Always touching, never too far apart - as if they were connected by a rope, wrapping around them and binding them together, pulling them closer, closer, closer. As if there was an unseen force pulling them together - like an elastic band, however much you stretch it, it always pulls itself back. However far you stretched the two, they would always wind up next to the other. Like magnets-something would come between them but they always, always be together at the end.

Diggle didn't know what their bond was, only that it was stronger than a normal friendship. It could be that they were destined to be the closest of friends, the teammates that worked together the best or, it could be, that they were fated to be the 'power couple'.

Whatever it was, Diggle was glad it existed at all. Because it was what made Oliver come home, what made Felicity stay strong, what made them keep the other safe, what made them want to be alive. It made them a team. And John Thomas Diggle could honestly say that he was honoured to be let into their little two-part team, although he and Oliver would always be the original.


End file.
